Kaila-The Young Wolf Demon
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Kaila has always admired her big brother. Even when things don't go how they plan. Well when Kaila begins her training, Naraku's scent is found. Not only that but some of the Sacred Jewel shards have returned. Can they find out what's going on before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Inuyasha faction. If you think about it it's more like a Koga fan fiction... *cricket noises* Well that's a waste of crickets. R&R!**

* * *

A young she-wolf demon, around the age of twelve, walked up to the older wolf demons that had returned just moments before.

"Ginta?" the girl said in shock.

"Oh hello Kaila," Ginta replied.

"Ginta! Is Koga here too?" Kaila asked, jumping up and down.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginta asked.

"Hear what?" Kaila questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Koga is up in the mountains. He's getting married to Ayame in about a month," Ginta informed her.

"He is? Why didn't he return here first?" Kaila asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginta admitted. He looked past Kaila. "I have to finish what I came here for. I guess since you're almost old enough I can take you into the mountains when I return," Ginta offered.

Kaila gave out an annoyed sigh. "No, I'll just wait until I'm old enough to go on my own. Tell him I'll be up for the wedding though," Kaila said.  
She walked out through the water fall and climbed up he side. She sat above the cave and watched the rushing water.

* * *

_Nine year old Kaila ran up to the trio about to leave._

_"I'm coming too," she insisted._

_"Kaila, you know you're not old enough to come. Plus it would be too dangerous for a pup," Koga told her as he knelt to meet her height._

_"I'll stay out of trouble and keep up," she said._

_"I'm not putting you in danger. Don't worry. I promise I'll be back to train you. I'll teach you everything I know once I kill Naraku," Koga promised._

_Kaila thought it over then nodded. Koga hugged the young girl. Then Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta left. Kaila snapped from her daze and smiled. _

_"__Good luck!" she called, waving them a farewell._

* * *

Kaila looked up to the sky.

"You promised you'd come back. Why did you lie?" she asked herself.

She left out a small sigh and watched Ginta head back to the northern mountains. In a month she'd be thirteen. A full grown wolf. Perfectly capable of going off on her own. She knew basic fighting moves to keep herself safe, but since Koga never returned, that's all she knew.

"Kaila!" one of the wolf demons called.

"Coming!" Kaila replied.

She jumped to a ledge, then to the ground. She walked into the cave and saw a huge, dead boar. She smiled as her stomach growled, and she began eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaila awoke early the next morning. She left the cave and into the forest near by. She began to train herself. If Koga wasn't going to train her, this was her last option.

"I'm won't let big brother get away with this," Kaila growled.

She used her enhanced senses to track a near by animal. A young boar. She attacked it. With in a second it was dead. Kaila jumped onto a branch. Since that was a young boar the mom would come as soon as she smelled the blood. Kaila patiently waited for the mother or father to arrive. To her luck both arrived at the same time. They immediately found Kaila and began head butting the tree. Kaila steadied herself and jumped down on the male. She used her claws and slashed its throat. It fell over and the female ran at Kaila. She was knocked back against another tree. She quickly got to her feet and waited for the boar to charge. The female boar ran at Kaila whom grabbed it by its tusks. She was able to throw it a few yards away. It struggled to its feet giving Kaila an advantage. She ran at the boar and slashed its stomach open. It lost control and ran smack into a tree. Kaila smiled. She was a lot stronger than she was when Koga had left.

"Nice work," Kaila jumped at the voice.

A tall wolf demon with shaggy black hair came from behind a tree.

"Thanks," Kaila said, putting her hand on the back of her head.

The tall wolf demon picked up the mother and father boars while Kaila got the youngest.

"So what's got you up so early?" the wolf demon asked.

"You know, just training," Kaila told him.

"Hmm..." he responded as if she was lying.

"Isamu. Do you think Koga abandoned me?" Kaila asked.

Isamu looked at the she-wolf demon. "Why would you ask that?" he questioned.

"Because he promised to return and train me. That was three years ago and I know Naraku is dead," Kaila replied.

"Kaila I don't think Koga would abandon you. If he said he would be back he'll probably be back," Isamu assured her.

"Why hasn't he returned then?" Kaila asked, looking up at Isamu.

"Perhaps he's waiting until you're full grown," Isamu guessed.

Kaila looked at the water fall. She placed the boar outside. Isamu put the other two next to it. The other wolf demons and wolves were just waking up. Isamu was in charge of breakfast today so he had to get up early. Kaila sat down and leaned against the cave. Isamu sat next to her.

"Don't worry about it. He'll come. Koga isn't one to back out on a promise," Isamu told her.

Kaila wasn't sure about that, but she listened to Isamu.

* * *

Ginta finally reached the mountains.

"Koga I have some news for you!" he shouted to get Koga's attention.

Koga walked down to where Ginta was, Hakkaku right behind him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Koga asked.

"Kaila said she's coming in a month or so," Ginta informed him.

"Little Kaila," Koga sighed. "I forgot that she was almost full grown."

"I wonder how much stronger she's gotten," Hakkaku wondered aloud. "Hey Koga, hadn't you promised to train her."

"Yeah. When she comes up I'll start her training," Koga said before walking back over to Ayame.


	3. Chapter 3

/A Month Later/  
Kaila waved goodbye to her pack, and headed into the woods. She was a full grown wolf demon now. Kaila was happy being able to see her big brother again. Kaila stopped and looked around. Something had distracted her. Here was an odd demonic aura in the air. Suddenly a man in a red kamono and white hair, ran into her.  
"Watch it!" Kaila yelled, getting off the ground.  
"You're the one who stopped in the middle of the path!" the man yelled back.  
A human girl walked up to the two.  
"Inuyasha. Do you still smell him or not?" the girl asked.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No. Damn wolf demon," Inuyasha cursed.  
Kaila was about to say something when she realized who the girl was.  
"Kagome?" she asked.  
"Uh, yeah," Kagome replied nervously.  
"I knew it! Are you going to Koga's wedding to?" Kaila asked her.  
"Koga's getting married? I didn't know," Kagome replied.  
"Well you should come. I bet Koga would love to have you there. He's marrying Ayame," Kaila told her.  
"It couldn't hurt to..." Kagome was cut off.  
"No way! You don't have to go to he scrawny wolf's wedding. Right now our goal is Naraku's scent," Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Naraku? He's dead. How could you pick up his scent?" Kaila asked.  
"That's none of your business squirt," Inuyasha yelled.  
"I was only asking!" Kaila shouted then started back to the mountains. As she passed a lake the demonic aura she sensed grew. Kaila stopped and walked over to it. It was a deep purple color. She stared into the water. Something was definately not right. Kaila got on her knees and put her hand near the surface.  
"Stop!"  
Kaila turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha. Kaila stood up and faced them.  
"That's where Naraku's scent's coming from," Inuyasha said.  
"The lake's full of miasma," Kagome noted.  
"Miasma?" Kaila asked turning back to the purple lake. Kaila shook her head. "I don't have time for this I need to go."  
She ran off into the woods. She had started into the mountains. She kept wondering if Naraku was really back. If somehow he was alive.  
"It's impossible. There's no way he's alive. Naraku is dead that's the end of it," Kaila told herself.  
She finally reached the other wolf demon tribe. Everyone seemed to be busy. They all had to prepare for Koga and Ayame's wedding. Kaila walked towards the cave near by.  
"It isn't right for a she-wolf demon to have her hair down," she heard someone said.  
"Why does everyone... Koga!"  
Kaila ran over to her brother and gave him a hug. The two hugged for a moment until Hakkaku, Ginta, and Ayame came over.  
"Uh, Kaila his is Ayame. Ayame this is my kid sister Kaila," he said.  
"Nice to meet you Kaila," Ayame said smiling. "Koga we have to talk."  
Koga sighed and the two left. Kaila frowned.  
"Don't worry about that," Ginta said.  
"Yeah, they've been like that all day. Guess it's cause tonight's the wedding," Hakkaku finished.  
"That's only half of what worries me," Kaila mumbled.  
"What's the other half?" Hakkaku asked.  
"Nothing," Kaila replied.  
Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks.  
"It wasn't Isamu was it?" Hakkaku asked.  
"What? No. Since you three left we have actually been getting along," Kaila replied.  
"For some reason I doubt that," Ginta muttered.  
'Those two are as nosey as ever. I guess something's never change,' Kaila thought.  
Koga went back over to the trio.  
"So Kaila I got Ayame to take care of things so I can start your training," he said.  
"Really?" Kaila asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. Let's go," Koga said.  
The two ran a little ways away from the other wolf demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaila began panting.  
"You think that's enough for today?" Koga asked.  
"I guess. But only because if your wedding," Kaila replied.  
They headed back to the others.  
"Oh and I've been meaning to ask. Why'd you smell like mutt when you first arrived?" Koga asked her.  
"Mutt..." Kaila mumbled. "Oh. Someone named Inuyasha ran into me on my way here."  
"Oh did he?" Koga growled.  
"Koga calm down. It was nothing," Kaila said as they approached the others.  
As they did Ayame rushed over to them. She grabbed Koga's hand.  
"Come on we have to go now," she said.  
"I'll see you later Kaila," Koga said to his kid sister.  
Ayame and Koga left as Gita and Hakkaku came up to Kaila.  
"So how was your training?" Ginta asked.  
"Good," Kaila replied.  
"Think you can take us on?" Hakkaku asked her.  
"Are you kidding? I could take you two on before you left with Koga. And from what he said all you two did was follow him and hide behind rocks," Kaila said.  
The two seemed to turn a bright red color.  
The Ginta asked, "What else did he say?"  
Kaila replied saying, "You two couldn't keep up with him to save your lives."  
They turned a brighter shade of red. Kaila began laughing. The sun began to set.  
"Come on. We're suppose to be in the front of the pack. You can stand with us," Ginta said, pulling Kaila along.  
The three worked their way to the front of the pack. Almost every wolf was there. Kaila stood by two boys. One was about her age and the other was four years younger than them. Before the ceremony started the wolves were talking.  
"My name's Kai," the wolf about Kaila's age said.  
"I'm Kaila," replied Kaila.  
"And this is my brother Shinta," Kai continued.  
"It's nice to meet you both," Kaila said.  
She felt her cheeks turn pink so she slowly turned her attention to Ginta and Hakkaku who were talking to other wolf demons. Kaila turned her head back to Kai who quickly turned his head.  
'Was he just staring at me?' Kaila wondered. 'Does he like me? Oh I hope he does.'  
Kai looked to the front. Koga and Ayame walked out and the entire pack began to cheer and howl. The two sat down infront of the wolf demons. One wolf, who stood behind Koga and Ayame, kept throughing petals at them. Kaila could see I annoyed Koga but no Ayame.  
"Miss Ayame, take good care of Koga all right?" Hakkaku said, teasing Koga.  
"Oh she'll take care of him, and keep him on a nice short leash too," Ginta joked.  
Koga, who's checks were now red, growled, "Both of you better shut up if you know what's good for ya. Don't think I won't beat ya down to..."  
That's all he could say before Ayame pulled him into a kiss. Kaila couldn't help but smile. Kai and Kaila looked at eachother and each let out a small laugh. Kaila was happy for her brother. She had forgotten that Koga didn't come back to get her. She didn't care anymore anyway. She was here now and that's what mattered. After the ceremony was over the wolf demons went into the cave. It was a much bigger cave then Kaila was use to. Kaila wasn't sure where she would sleep. Most of the wolf demons found a spot to lie down while others went to talk to Koga and Ayame. Kai walked over to Kaila and with out saying anything, took her by the hand. He took her over to a part of the cave a little ways away from the others.  
"You can sleep by us," he said. "We're the only three young wolves."  
Kaila smiled and sat along the wall. Kai did the same and Shinta snuggled up to him. It reminded Kaila of her with Koga before he left. Kaila closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaila awoke and immediately realized she slept in compared to when she normally woke up.  
"Did we sleep in again?" Kai mumbled.  
Kaila realized there wasn't one other wolf demon in the cave. She stood up and walked to the entrance. She saw the others fighting demons. Ayame was in the back fighting off any demons that got past the others. She noticed Kaila in the mouth of the cave and ran over to her.  
"What's going on?" Kaila asked.  
"A bunch of demons started attacking. I need you to stay in the cave and protect Kai and Shinta," Ayame replied.  
Kaila nodded and headed I over to the boys.  
"What's happening?" Shinta asked.  
"Demons are attacking," Kaila said.  
The three stayed together in the back of the cave. Somehow a demon got past Ayame and headed towards them. Kaila stood and cut the demon in half with her claws. She stood and prepare in case any other demons got by. Kaila could care less why they were attacking. She was to worried about he boy's and Koga. 'No, Koga can handle himself,' Kaila thought to herself. Ayame ran back into the cave.  
"We need you guys to do something," she said.  
Kai walked to Kaila's side and asked, "What?"  
"You three need to go to the East wolf tribe and get their help," Ayame replied.  
Kaila nodded and the four went to the front of the cave. They waited a minute and then Ayame cleared them a path. They ran into the woods and down the mountain.  
"Do you know where you're going?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah. I'm from the East wolf tribe," Kaila replied.  
Suddenly Kaila stopped. The aura from the lake had seemed to become a lot stronger. Inuyasha came running by and ran into Kaila.  
"Stop doing that!" Kaila shouted, throwing Inuyasha off her.  
"Stop stopping in the middle of the path!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Kaila maybe he can help," Shinta suggested.  
"Don't be silly. My brother would never allow it," Kaila snapped.  
"We can't be picky. There's no way the East tribe will be enough," Kai told her.  
Kaila huffed and turned with her arms crossed. Seeing that would get them no where Kai sighed.  
"Can you help us out? There's a bunch of demons attacking the North tribe," Kai said to Inuyasha.  
"Hell no. You wolves have to fend for yourselves," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha we should help them," Kagome spoke up.  
"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because Koga saved me countless times. And the more you save him the more you can hold against him," Kagome replied  
Inuyasha growled. Then said, "Fine."  
The two headed up the mountains. The three continued down the mountain.  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived they saw how many demons were actually there.  
"This has Naraku's scent all over it," Inuyasha mumbled.  
He pulled the Tessigua.  
"Wind Scar!" he shouted as he swung his sword down.  
A few streaks of energy went through the air, killing half the demons. Koga turned to Inuyasha.  
"Butt out mutt!" he yelled, slicing another demon in half.  
"Like I'd be helping you for your sake! I'm just following Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
"I was wondering about that. Isn't Naraku dead?" Koga asked killing off five more demons.  
"We thought he was," Kagome said.  
She drew an arrow and shot it through ten demons. Inuyasha use the Wind Scar again and killed the rest of the demons.  
"There are more on the way," a wolf demons called to Koga.  
Ayame ran over to Koga. "Kaila, Kai, and Shinta went to get the East tribe," she told him.  
"Good," Koga muttered. "So back to Naraku. If he's dead why is his scent all over?"  
"I have no clue. The second I picked up his scent I followed it," Inuyasha said putting his sword away.  
"Down the mountain there's a lake that has miasma mixed into it. It's giving off a strong demonic aura too," Kagome told him.  
"Is it possible that Naraku survived?" Koga asked, already knowing the answer.  
"He disappeared. I guess it is possible he's still alive," Kagome replied.  
"That's what I thought. You'd think his life would be pointless with out the Shikon Jewel," Koga pointed out.  
"He has to have some goal then," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kaila, Kai, and Shinta arrived at the waterfall. Kaila stopped before entering.  
"Something wrong?" Shinta asked.  
"Yeah. It's quiet," Kaila whispered. "Isamu?" she called out.  
There was no reply. Kaila and the boys entered the cave behind the waterfall. No one was there.  
"This doesn't feel right," Kai said.  
The three turned and ran down the riverside. They didn't find anyone.  
"Down there!" Shinta shouted.  
He ran down the river some more. They found the bodies of all the wolf demons left. Kaila ran over to them.  
"This is aweful," Kai said.  
Kaila knelt down by a familiar looking body.  
"Isamu," Kaila whispered, her eyes began to tear up.  
Kai and Shinta walked over and knelt beside her. She began to cry. They sat there for a moment without speaking. Kaila finally dried her eyes.  
"Let's go," she said.  
The three headed back to the North tribe. Leaving their fallen comrads behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaila, Kai, and Shinta finally reached the others. They had just finished off the most recent wave of demons. Koga walked over to the three.  
"What happened? Where are the others?" he asked.  
Kaila turned her head and said, "Dead."  
Ginta and Hakkaku had gotten to them in time to hear her.  
"Everyone?" Hakkaku asked.  
Kaila nodded.  
"Even Isamu?" Ginta asked her.  
Kaila nodded agian. They exchanged looks once again. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to them.  
"I have a felling these demons aren't gonna stop unless we find Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
"Then I guess we're going after him again. Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go," Koga commanded.  
"I'm going too," Kaila informed him.  
"No way. You're staying here wih Kai and Shinta," Koga told her.  
"No. I'm going. He killed Isamu. I'm not going to let him get away with that. You can't stop me," Kaila growled.  
Koga let out a sigh.  
"I'll stay with the rest of he pack and look after Kai and Shinta," Ayame spoke up.  
Koga began walking down the mountain then called up, "Let's go you three. We don't have all day."  
The three followed down the mountain. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks.  
"Guess we're getting the others," Inuyasha muttered.  
"No. Inuyasha Sango and Miroku have a family they must look after," Kagome said.  
"Then we'll leave them out. Shippo would be willing to help and we can hunt down Kohaku. After all he is a demon slayer," Inuyasha started down the mountain, Kagome by his side.

Kaila kept up with Koga even though, like always, Ginta and Hakkaku were falling behind. Koga stopped near the lake. Kaila didn't follow her brother over to it. Ginta and Hakkaku came up behind Kaila panting. She looked over her shoulder at them and let out a sigh.  
"This is definately Naraku's doing," Koga muttered.  
"But how is he still alive?" Hakkaku asked.  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?" growled Koga.  
Suddenly the lake began to bubble. A hand came out and grabbed Koga by the waist. Kaila quickly ran to her brother's aid. She took his hand and tried to free him. Ginta and Hakkaku ran behind her and tried to help.  
"I don't think it's working," Koga muttered as the hand began to go back into the miasma.  
Koga felt something in his legs. Like the jewel shards were back. He kicked the hand away and jumped over to the others. He felt the jewel shards in his legs.  
"This day just gets weirder," he mumbled.  
Kaila, who was a step back behind them, opened her fist to find a jewel shard as well. She turned it over a few times, trying to see if it was fake. It was real all right. She placed it in her right arm before the others noticed.  
'The jewel shard that was taken from Koga three years ago,' she thought. 'That's which one this is. I remember finding it after he left with the other two.'  
Kaila looked over to her brother. He was testing the jewel shards in his legs, probably to make sure it's real. There was no doubt in Kaila's mind that they were real. It may have seemed impossible but it wasn't.


End file.
